Fur, Fire and Soda
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Spitfire's coming to terms with being both crazy and gay after being kissed by Pop Fizz, and enjoying his new found relationship with Pop Fizz. He goes over to see his boyfriend for their little love race, and the romance between the two of the explodes in a frenzy of passion and true love. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! One-shot!


**Hey guys. Well, a few days ago, my good friend LuigiWife1551, posted her first Skylanders story and my request titled 'Shall We Say Crazy', and it was absolutely beautiful and featured my two favorite Skylanders, besides Spyro of course. Anyway, as a token of my gratitude, I decided to post this as a gift to her, and please go check out her stories. Now this story will take place after the events of her story and will show off Spitfire and Pop Fizz's relationship as a couple and is the sequel to said story! If you haven't read her story, then I suggest that you do before you read this one. Hope you guys all enjoy this story, and it's Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read. And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Skylanders franchise. It is owned by it's rightful owners over at Activision. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Fur, Fire and Soda~**

Spitfire looked at himself in the mirror, and made sure that he looked nice, as his blue flames were super hot and bright, his mechanical wings and wrist guards were nicely polished, and his sexy rocky armor that covered his super hot fiery body was literally sparking and shimmering in the light. The fiery and lead footed flame spirit chuckled at himself, when he realized that he usually didn't do himself up this nice, but he did it to be with his special someone. After looking at himself and making sure there was no sign of dirt or filth, he was ready to burn some rubber.

"Man, not only can I Fuel the Fire, but I do look handsome." Spitfire said to his reflection in the mirror, whistling a little tune, and slithered off to his ride.

Spitfire soon entered the vehicle hanger of his garage where he kept his beloved Hot Streak and formerly the red pickup truck before he gave it to his boyfriend. Upon entering the hanger, he slithered over to the table where he kept his tools and sphere parts for his ride and other vehicles, and grabbed a bouquet of roses that he had picked just yesterday for Pop Fizz.

When he grabbed the bouquet of flowers, he took a look at the beautifully framed picture of him and Pop Fizz hugging and holding hands on one of their dates, and smiled lovingly, as his mind was just filled with thoughts of his crazy boyfriend and just how adorable he was, and that it brought a smile to the flame spirit's face anytime he'd see that beautiful gremlin smiling, and leaned in and kissed the picture gently as he whispers, "I don't why I fell for you, but I'm happy I did."

Spitfire then decided it was time to just go over and see his beautiful gremlin, and placed the bouquet of roses into his vehicle, before jumping in the driver's seat himself, and using a remote to open the door to his garage, before pushing the button on his steering wheel, starting the engine, as flames shot high out of the pipes in the back. He then moved his fiery hand onto the gear shifter and moved his fiery tail on the gas pedal, revving the engine a bit.

"Time to burn rubber baby!" Spitfire yelled, throwing Hot Streak in drive and stepping on the gas pedal, as flames exploded out the back, and the vehicle shot out onto the road, as the flame spirit screamed in excitement, feeling his adrenaline pumping through his veins as he rocketed down the road.

As the flame spirit drove down the road to his gremlin's little home and lab, he began to think of just how much his life had changed over these past few weeks and how he came to the realization that he was in fact gay like Pop Fizz. The realization came shortly after they began kissing and Spitfire never did object to the kissing at all. In fact, he actually loved it and sometimes initiated their hot kissing and make out sessions, and that fact that he had never really shown any romantic interest towards women either, and since he was either advancing in his racing career, or his duties as a Skylander, and that fact that he felt so much more comfortable around Pop Fizz, and plus the gremlin was the perfect blend of adorable and sexy, which turned the flame spirit on immensely, and a lewd grin spread across his face, as his crotch started heating up.

"Oh crap! Too hot!" Spitfire moaned out and stopped himself, as he felt his entire body heating up and his crotch on fire and forced himself to calm down before he'd get a ticket for public indecency, and kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. He had to keep himself in control since there was way too many thoughts swirling around in his head and now, even he had to admit, it was growing out of control.

"Oh, Pop Fizz, I must be completely insane to fall for you of all people, but I love you more than anything..." He said to himself as he looked at his steering wheel, relaxing into the comfy leather of his seat. He knew he was in for another day of crazy romance and he probably wanted it more than Pop Fizz himself.

Over the past few weeks, other things besides realizing he was gay came to mind. He really loved spending so much time with the soda-loving manic gremlin and even drank a couple of the sodas, though the effects were temporary and didn't bother him too much, and the stories about Pop Fizz's craziness no longer bothered him as he now interacted with the gremlin every day and loved every second of it. He had also contemplated for a while about moving in with Pop Fizz, and also said that he'd help Pop Fizz find his original memories, which earned him over a twelve hour hug and millions of kisses from his boyfriend, followed by so many thank you's, he couldn't even count them.

 _'Man, I'm just the luckiest and craziest flame spirit alive and even though he's not with it, neither am I anymore...'_ Spitfire thought to himself. He pushed his tail down hard on the gas pedal and his car zoomed past homes and cites at breakneck speeds.

It only took him seconds to reach Pop Fizz's home and lab, and he quickly slammed on the brakes, stopping instantly and smoothly right beside Pop Fizz's big red pickup truck that he gave him. He quickly leaped out of his ride, as the flames died down, and grabbed the bouquet of roses out of the seat, and looked at the red truck in awe.

The pickup truck was basically in pristine showroom new condition, and there wasn't a single scratch or ding on the truck. Despite his initial worries that the crazy gremlin would total the vehicle on his test drive because the gremlin's driving skills were even crazier than he was, the truck was never damaged, and Pop Fizz took exceptional care of his pickup truck.

"Wow, Pop Fizz, even with your driving skills and craziness, this truck is never damaged or dirty." He said, as he patted the hood of the truck, admiring how much his boyfriend loves his ride, before slithering to the door, and ringing the doorbell, hearing giggling and the sound of someone running to get the door.

Before Spitfire could even blink, the door flung open, and he was grabbed by a pair of blue furry arms, and pulled already into the tightest and most loving hug you can imagine, and his lips were crushed against the gremlin's instantly. Spitfire's mind went from utter shock to instant bliss, and he moaned into the sudden kiss with the beautiful furry gremlin, who's arms are wrapped so tight around him not even a Giant could break free from this hug, and he pulled Pop Fizz closer as there were so many things he could have said right now, but he chose three simple words.

"I love you." Spitfire managed to spit out, as he managed to break free of the beautiful kiss, only to get pulled right back in.

It was little words like those three that meant a lot to Pop Fizz, and he could hear the adorable gremlin giggling and laughing like crazy, and the hug becoming increasingly tighter and tighter, as the kissing grew even more heated and hot, not that it wasn't too hot for Spitfire. Tongues dancing, heat building between the both of them, and Pop Fizz's adorable moaning was just music to the flame spirit's ears, and both of them knew in their hearts that they wanted to be here now with each other.

A young fiery racer who loved a gremlin who's craziness is legendary, yet their love was eternal.

' _Pop Fizz, I can't thank you enough... for making me feel like this...'_ Spitfire thought to himself, as he kept kissing wetly with the adorable gremlin and hugging him tightly.

Briefly, Pop Fizz and Spitfire managed to pull away from their kiss, with their lips covered in salvia, as they both burst into fits of laugher. "HAHAHA! I love you too!" Pop Fizz laughed happily, before reconnecting their lips into another kiss. "I love you too!"

It took so much effort, and by effort, he meant waiting for them to pull apart so they could breathe, and he gently grabbed Pop Fizz's furry hands, and handed him the bouquet of flowers, as he says, "These are for you, my beautiful soda lover." Pop Fizz laughed, as he bounced from one foot to another, and kissed Spitfire deeply, before grabbing the flowers, and placing them in a beaker filled with water to keep them healthy.

"Look at how pretty that is, huh?! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted, snorting cutely, as he felt Spitfire pull him into a loving embrace, and turned around to face the sexy love of his life, and says, "Thank you! I love the flowers!" He said, laughing like a complete maniac.

"You're welcome, and it looks nice, Pop Fizz." Spitfire replied, feeling his face heat up, as Pop Fizz started looking at his body, and saw a big wide grin on the gremlin's cute face, knowing that he had done himself up.

"SOOOOO, my big strong flame spirit got even nicer for me, did he?" Pop Fizz shouted, laughing once again, and kissing Pop Fizz deeply, as the flame spirit felt the gremlin's hot tongue enter his mouth, and explore every part of it.

Once again, Spitfire was lost in a sea of pure love and bliss, and him and Pop Fizz rolled around on the ground, as their tongues wrestled around for dominance, a battle which Pop Fizz won. Even though they were now frenching wetly, they both wanted more, and Spitfire moved his fiery hands allover the gremlin's sexy furry body, making his crazy lover moan out.

"Mmm... Oh, Spitfire..." Pop Fizz moaned out, as he was lost in the bliss and his insanity. "HAHAHA! Give me more of that burning love, you sexy lead foot!"

Spitfire smirked, and deepened the hot kiss they're in more, as he moved his hands down to the gremlin's cute blue butt, and starts squeezing it lovingly, as Pop Fizz giggled and sighed lovingly at the feeling. He smiled into their kiss, and kept squeezing his crazy lover's butt more and more, and squeezed his cute butt harder, as Pop Fizz began grinding against his fiery body, and Spitfire felt his crotch heating up real fast.

Spitfire had gotten to know Pop Fizz really well through these past few weeks, and he very quickly learned that Pop Fizz loved having his cute butt squeezed, something that even the gremlin didn't even know about himself. He didn't know Pop Fizz loved having his cute butt being squeezed, but he loved it just as much as he does. Pop Fizz did have a really cute and sexy butt. No! He had the sexiest, most beautiful, hottest, adorable, and most perfect butt in the universe, and Spitfire was in love with his beautiful blue butt. The flame spirit felt a grin forming on his face, and squeezed his cute butt more and more, as Pop Fizz giggled, and rested his furry head against the flame spirit's fiery chest, loving the incredible warmth his boyfriend's flames gave off.

Pop Fizz was in complete paradise right now, as he was kissing the love of his life, and his butt was getting so much love. He completely trusted the fiery flame spirit, and knew that even though he was crazy, Spitfire trusted him too. He knew that Spitfire made him happy, and he felt so happy now that he has a boyfriend. He gasped, and felt his cute butt being squeezed, and kissed Spitfire deeply, almost sucking in his juicy lips in the process, as Spitfire squeezes his cute butt harder and harder.

"Dude, you sure do know how to kiss, don't you?" Spitfire playfully remarked, squeezing the gremlin's cute butt more and more, as they kept making out. "And man not only do you pack serious heat down there, your butt's pretty much the most beautiful and sexy thing I've ever seen." He confessed, covering his mouth as he heard Pop Fizz gasp.

Pop Fizz was blushing bright red, as he looked at the flustered flame spirit holding him to his fiery chest, and still felt his warm fiery hands on his cute butt. So many thoughts were swirling around in his crazy mind, as he was deeply touched by the sentiment, and was wondering if his flame spirit boyfriend really meant that. His yellow eyes then met with the fiery blue eyes of his flaming lover.

Ummm... Spitfire, do you mean that?" Pop Fizz stuttered, as he was blushing like mad, and was squirming around in his lover's warm embrace, giggling cutely at his cute butt still being touched.

"Yeah, you do have the most beautiful and perfect butt in all of Skylands and to be honest, I'm also in love with your beautiful butt." Spitfire answered proudly, as he smiled lovingly, failing to notice the extremely happy gremlin squirming around in his arms for something.

Pop Fizz giggled, and continued to squirm around in his warm embrace, as he managed to grab an orange colored potion out of his backpack, which he just guzzled down, and burped cutely, saying "Scuse me!" Once he finished drinking his potion, he started to twitch and giggled some more, and transformed into his adorable and mega sexy Berserker form, and roared cutely.

Spitfire gasped, and wolf whistled at Pop Fizz's sexy transformation and kissed him passionately. At first, he was warned about Pop Fizz transforming, but he was afraid of it, he was actually mesmerized and obsessed with his gremlin boyfriend's transformation. _'It's weird that I used to be worried about this transformation, but now it's beyond beautiful in my eyes. This is better than winning a gold racing cup.'_

"You sure know how to fuel my fire, Pop Fizz." Spitfire said, blushing more when he uttered the sentence, earning a deep kiss from Pop Fizz. "I love you so much." He said once they separated from the kiss.

"HAHAHA! And you put my potions in motion! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, snarling and snorting cutely, which was just melting Spitfire's heart how Pop Fizz's cute snarls, growls, snorts and laughs just made the gremlin even more adorable and cuddly. "Hoho! I love you way more! Way more!" He said happily, snarling more, with his cute fangs showing.

Seconds later, Spitfire and Pop Fizz had already crushed their lips against each other in a wild and sloppy kiss, as saliva was dripping from their lips, as they were smooching each other wetly, making hot and wet sounds of kissing and slurping, they both let out deep moans of true love. Spitfire soon fell to the carpeted floor, and him and Pop Fizz started making out like wild animals, as they sounds of hot kissing and slurping grew louder and hotter, as they started rolling around on the floor, and it ended with Spitfire playfully pinning a grinning Pop Fizz to the ground, and kissing him even deeper and deeper, as Pop Fizz began to grind against the flame spirit's hot body as they kissed.

"I love you, my beautiful and insane gremlin." Spitfire said, moaning into their hot kisses, and slurps on Pop Fizz's soft lips wetly as they kissed, and squeezes Pop Fizz's cute butt even harder.

"I love you too, my sexy and fiery hot flame spirit! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted and snorted, returning their hot kiss, and slurps on the flame spirit's soft lips wetly as they kissed, and kept grinding against Spitfire's hot body.

As much as Spitfire wanted this beautiful make out session to continue, he knew that they better save the fun for latter tonight or they're going to be having sex on the living room in a couple of minutes, and they're actually planning to race each other in their respective rides, and Pop Fizz was even more of a lead foot than he was and had a thing for the gas pedal. Spitfire moaned, and reluctantly pulls away from the kiss with Pop Fizz, as they're both blushing and panting heavily from the make out session.

"Why did you break kiss, Spitfire? I do something wrong?" Pop Fizz asked, his lips quivering like he was going to cry.

"No, no, no! You didn't do anything wrong, my sweet Pop Fizz." Spitfire reassured him, kissing his gremlin lover softly on his lips, and rubbed his cute furry ears. "It's just that we need to embark on our little race and the sex should be saved for the bedroom."

Pop Fizz's expression quickly went back to his usual happy and overly crazy smile, and hugged Spitfire close saying, "Oh, I was worried it was something bad!" He shouted, grabbing a green potion off his shelf full of beakers, pulled the cork off the beaker, and drank all of the green liquid inside it, as he burped cutely and suddenly, he looked like he was drunk once again, even though he was actually drunk. His beautiful yellow eyes were half lidded, he stumbled towards Spitfire, and collapsed on his furry chest, hearing his fiery boyfriend start to chuckle.

"Now that you've gotten your edge, it's time to burn some rubber and put the pedal to the metal!" Spitfire shouted, as he gently picked Pop Fizz up bridal style, and grabbed the keys to his pickup truck, slithering out of the house and lab, and closing the door behind him.

Spitfire carried Pop Fizz over to his pickup truck, unlocked the vehicle with the key, opens the driver's side door, and gently places Pop Fizz in the soft leather of the driver's seat, and buckles the gremlin, making sure his boyfriend was all nice and safe, as he heard Pop Fizz giggling cutely. The gremlin just loved how protective the hot flame spirit was, and leaned down to kiss Spitfire, grabbing his keys as well.

"YOOOOO! Are we going to drive now or what?! I've got a date with the gas pedal!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, already pounding on the gas pedal of his truck, even though he's not even started the truck yet.

Spitfire chuckled and ruffled the soft blue fur that served as hair on Pop Fizz's cute furry head, before responding, "Yeah, let's race, Pop Fizz!" He then slithered over to Hot Streak, leaped in the driver's seat, starts the engine, moves his fiery tail onto the gas pedal, and starts gently revving the engine.

Pop Fizz was grinning ear to ear, as he jammed the key right in the ignition, and starts up his truck, as it roars like a dragon, causing him to pat on the dash. He then threw the truck in drive, grabbed hold of his steering wheel, and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal so hard, he literally flew past Spitfire in mere seconds, screaming in utter joy.

Spitfire had his mouth wide open as he sweatdropped, before he threw the gear shifter back, and slammed down on the gas pedal chasing after his lead footed and crazy lover in a chaotic and reckless race.

About an hour later, Spitfire and Pop Fizz were laying down together on a plush blanket in the bed of Pop Fizz's pickup truck. Pop Fizz had actually won that race with some unheard of and absolutely terrifying driving skills, not to mention he never bothered to let off the gas pedal for a second. Even with all the speed and power of Hot Streak, Spitfire knew he was no match for Pop Fizz's driving skills.

Despite losing the race, it didn't bother Spitfire a bit, and he the adorable gremlin close to his fiery chest, as he heard Pop Fizz giggling cutely, and saw the beautiful gremlin look up at him, as they became lost in each other's eyes, and began kissing again. The kissing was just so perfect to the both of them, and Spitfire once again began squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt again, only this time, he heard the gremlin start to purr lovingly in deep pleasure.

"Pop Fizz, you're purring." Spitfire said in surprise, as he flashed a warm smile, and kept squeezing the gremlin's hot butt. "I never knew you could purr."

"Ugh, me neither, Spitfire." Pop Fizz replied cutely, blushing a little bit, as he continued purring lovingly at having his cute butt being squeezed.

Spitfire kept squeezing the gremlin's hot butt more and more, as he began to think again about Pop Fizz's lost memories. He did feel bad that Pop Fizz knew nothing about his old life or memories, and he knew that it must upset Pop Fizz a little bit since he does make potions to make his memory better, but they either backfire or make him forget. And that was something that also upset the flame spirit as well, and he decided that was going to be something he will do for his boyfriend. He will help his love find his lost memories, as he stopped squeezing Pop Fizz's cute butt.

Pop Fizz's purring ceased, and he looked up to Spitfire, about to question why he wasn't squeezing his cute butt anymore, only to not say anything about it when he noticed the happy expression on the flame spirit's face. "Hoho! Why are you smiling like that?" He asked, wondering what was going on with Spitfire.

Spitfire took a deep breath before responding. "Pop Fizz, you kissed me after you told me about not being able to remember your normal form and your potions changing you into the creature I see before my eyes. Well, I want to help you regain those memories and be there every step of the way with you, no matter what happens. I want to walk this path with you, and I will do everything in my power to help you reclaim them. You deserve them." He finished, noticing tears of joy welling up in the gremlin's beautiful yellow eyes.

Pop Fizz was crying in joy, and his heart was just melting at what his flame spirit boyfriend had just said. This was just love, it was dedication, determination, loyalty and care all bundled together with love to form a single package, and that package was Spitfire. He stopped crying, and quickly enveloped Spitfire into a bone-crushing hug of true love, and kissed him as deep as he could.

"I love you so much!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, giggling cutely, as they kept kissing each other.

"Aw... I love you too." Spitfire replied, returning the kiss, and sending his tongue into the gremlin's mouth.

The kissing quickly heated up, and both lovers were letting out more deep moans of pleasure, as Spitfire was having the time of his life playing with the gremlin's hot butt some more, and their tongues wrestled around in each other's hot mouths. After nearly ten minutes of hot kissing, they pulled away from the kiss, both breathless from it. There were both blushing, and quickly noticed obvious bulges they were sporting now.

"Ahh! Umm... Pop Fizz, I can ex-" Spitfire stuttered out, only to be silenced with a kiss from Pop Fizz.

"Let's go home and have some hot sex!" Pop Fizz shouted out so loudly, anyone nearby would likely hear it.

Spitfire blushed bright red, as his flames went from blue to red, and didn't say anything, as he other nodded to say yes. They then proceeded to hop off the bed of the pickup truck, as Pop Fizz closed the tailgate, and they jumped back into their vehicles, and pounded on the gas pedals hard, as they flew down the road at lightning speeds.

Moments later, they arrived back at Pop Fizz's lab, nearly driving through the building because of how hard they were pounding on the gas pedals, but they managed to brake and stop smoothly in the driveway. They then leaped out of their vehicles, and started kissing once again, as Spitfire opened the door to the house, and slithered inside with his boyfriend, closing the door behind him with his fiery tail. He then carried the now horny gremlin into the bedroom, and removed all of the gremlin's clothing, as he's now naked.

"Hoho! Yeah, I'm naked now!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, showing off his nude body to Spitfire, and shaking his cute butt.

Spitfire bit his lip, and gulped, as he felt his crotch was literally on fire right now from the hot show Pop Fizz was putting on. Pop Fizz did say that they'd go with the motion of their relationship, and Spitfire really loved going with the motion. He smirked, and wolf whistled a bit, before playfully tackling Pop Fizz to the plush bed, and kissing him like crazy, along with squeezing his cute butt lovingly.

"HAHAHA! I really know how to turn you on, don't I?" Pop Fizz playfully said, kissing his flame spirit lover back, and began grinding against him lovingly.

"Yeah, dude, you really do fuel my fire!" Spitfire remarked, kissing the gremlin even more and more, and squeezing his cute butt harder. "It's something I love about you and I love you so much."

"Woo-hoo, sodalicious kisses! I love you too!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, snorting cutely, before giving Spitfire a long passionate kiss, and slurped on his soft lips. "Now let's have some hot sex already! I'm about to pop here!" He shouted into the kiss, just as Spitfire smiled and pulled the sheets over them, as they began kissing again.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Phew, and now it's complete! Now, I must say that this was a little challenging for me to write, but I finally got this story completed! I hope you enjoy this sequel, LuigiWife1551! :) Please do review to let me know what you think of the story, because this one is one of the cutest stories I've written and I'd love to see some feedback. I do think Pop Fizz and Spitfire would make a cute couple, don't you? Let me know in the reviews, and I'll see you later! Bye-bye!**


End file.
